


Movie Mates

by daretoliveforever



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretoliveforever/pseuds/daretoliveforever
Summary: Torao has been looking forward to the latest hero movie since it was announced. Pushing aside all other plans, he ventures to the movie theater, disguise in place.Never did he expect to meet IDOLiSH7's Riku there as well.*Torao and Riku form a friendship over their love of heroes!





	Movie Mates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2019!  
I had the pleasure to collab with [Leste_Lou](https://twitter.com/Leste_Lou)  
Enjoy!

The theater was dimly lit, quiet mummers of fellow moviegoers could be heard in the dim atmosphere. Torao sat in the rear of the theater, hair tucked under a beanie with thick rimmed glasses perched on atop his nose. He leisurely scrolled through his phone while he waited for the movie to begin.

For months he had been eagerly anticipating the newest superhero movie. The film had already been in theater for a week. It had been a long and hard week for Torao between the mountain of work Ryo-san had decided to push on his idols, as well as avoiding any and all social media platforms for potentially seeing spoilers.

After his long and exhausting week, Torao declined all other invitations for a night out in favor of watching a hero movie. As the time of the showing neared, Torao noticed that the seat to his left had yet to be filled. He liked the idea of sitting alone, there was less of a chance that someone would discover that he was there.

However, he realized he had spoken too soon when a young man stepped passed him to sit down in the previously vacant seat.

With 5 minutes left until showtime, Torao ignored the presence beside him.

“Hm? Mido-san?” the person beside him spoke, voice hushed.

Torao looked over at the young man, hesitant to acknowledge that the person was able to recognize him.

“Ah! It is Mido-san.” The bright voice exclaimed.

The voice itself was familiar to Torao. He had heard it before, often on the radio or TV. The face smiling at him was even more noticeable once he looked past the thin, red framed glasses. Bright eyes and an infectious smile gazed back at him.

“Nanase.” Torao said, surprised to see IDOLiSH7’s center alone at a movie theater.

“I’m surprised you’re here! I didn’t know you liked heroes, Mido-san.” Nanase Riku commented before reaching a hand into the large bucket of popcorn resting in his lap.

“Ah, well… it looked interesting.” Torao lied. All though the movie _did _look interesting, he wasn’t there on a whim. He had been planning this excursion of months. He wasn’t going to tell Nanase that. He didn’t want to open himself up to his rival, even when said man was beaming at him with a smile that even Ten Kujou couldn’t rival.

Riku opened his mouth to say something else, but the theater lights dimmed into darkness, signaling the beginning of the film.

Leaning closer, Torao head Riku whisper to him.

“After the movie, we should go get some dinner together so we can talk about it.”

Torao couldn’t bring himself to decline.

*

As the credits rolled and the lights turned on, Torao sat in a daze. The movie had been better than he had anticipated. He had seen the previews and read a few reviews, but none of them could accurately describe the thrill and _power _the movie had. It had been a true _hero _movie.

Beside him, Riku sat with flushed cheeks and bright eyes staring at the now blank screen. He turned to Torao and said “Mido-san… that was…” Riku’s own words falling short of how he felt about the movie.

“Mm. I know.” Torao replied.

Eventually Torao and Riku were ushered out of the theater and into the cool spring night.

Riku walked a little down the street, arms stretching above his head.

“Ah that was so amazing!” he exclaimed, turning back to face Torao.

Torao chuckled at the obvious excitement the younger boy exuded.

It was still early in the evening, only pushing just past 7pm.

People strolled up and down the sidewalk, some heading home from work, others headed for an evening night out.

“Hey Mido-san, let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving now.” Riku said, rubbing his stomach.

“How are you still hungry, you finished off all that popcorn halfway through the movie.”

“Exactly! It was gone halfway through. I think all my excitement ate through the food.” Riku laughed.

The pair walked along the sidewalk in search of somewhere to eat. They eventually settled on a diner that wasn't too packed with people.

After being seated and their orders placed, Riku and Torao began discussing the movie.

At first, Torao was hesitant. He worried that if he said too much, Riku would realize how much Torao actually liked hero stuff. That part of himself had been kept hidden away inside for so long that he feared letting others see even a glimpse of it.

Maybe it was Riku's little brother aura, or maybe it was Torao’s desire to have a friend who shared a similar interest with. Someone that he could be open in honest. Eventually as the discussion progressed, and their food depleted, Torao became more open and honest with the red headed boy.

If it weren’t for the diner closing and Riku's group members pestering him about his whereabouts, Torao was sure they would have talked well into the morning.

“Ah sorry Mido-san. I really have to go now. We have an early morning shoot so…” Riku said, sounding upset, his words trailing off into the quiet night air.

Torao sighed loudly. Pulling out his phone, he opened the rabichat app before handing the device over.

“Just put your contact into in, we can message each other later.” Torao commented, hesitating before adding “also stop calling me Mido-san, Torao is fine.”

The smile Riku gave Torao as he grabbed the phone was as if Torao were looking straight into the sun.

With promises to talk later, both idols went their separate ways.

*

In the brightly lit dressing room, Minami looked a the hunched figure of Torao tapping away at his phone.

“What’s wrong Mina?” Touma asked, noticing Minami’s questioning gaze.

“Hm, it appears Mido-san has made a friend.”

Touma looked at Torao, who stared at his phone unaware of the conversation.

“How do you know?” Touma asked.

“He’s been on his phone a lot more recently.”

“So why does it have to be a friend, how do you know it’s not a girl?” Haruka asked having noticed the conversation.

“He wouldn’t make that happy look if it were a girl.”

Touma and Haruka cocked their heads, not quite understanding.

Having noticed their confusion, Minami sighed, shaking his head as he muttered “Ah you’re both still so young.”

“Why don’t we just ask him?” Haruka questioned.

“He wouldn’t tell us anyway.” Touma said dejectedly.

While Haruka and Touma contemplated how to get Torao to tell them who he’s been texting, Mimami walked behind Torao, peering over his broad shoulders. He’s eyebrows scrunched up when he saw the name atop the rabichat.

“Since when have you been talking to Nanase-san?” Minami questioned, his voice loud against Torao’s ear.

“Ah Riku! You’ve become friends? He’s a good kid.” Touma commented, sounding like a proud mother.

Torao startled at Mimami’s question, hastily closed the rabichat. When he looked up at his 3 group members, he couldn’t help but be a little irritated.

Touma looked thrilled that they now shared a common friend.

Haruka looked a little pissed. Although Torao wasn’t sure if it had to do with him talking to Riku as Haruka always looked a little bit mad.

Minami just looked confused like he hadn’t expected such a development.

“So how did this love affair begin?” Minami asked his tone completely void of emotion.

“Love affair? It’s not like that. I just ran into him a little while back and we got to talking. It’s nothing more than that.” Torao explained, unsure if they would believe him.

“Hmm. I see.” Minami muttered.

“Was it when you went and saw that hero movie?” Haruka asked.

Torao jumped to his feet, his face beginning to warm under the fluorescent lighting.

“How do you know about that?” Torao asked, voice hiding a tremble.

“I heard about it from Yotsuba. Apparently Nanase had been talking about seeing you at the theater.”

“Hero movie? I didn’t know you liked that kind of stuff, Tora.” Touma commented voice full of surprise.

“Uh.. it just looked interesting, so I went to see it.” Torao explained, unsure what more he should say.

His heart raced as his group mates began to touch on his hidden secrets. It scared him to think that they would make fun of him, or look down on him if they knew the _real _Torao. The way everyone else in the past had.

“You should have said something, I wanted to see it too.” Haruka said without a hint of judgement. If anything, he appeared irritated that Torao didn’t take him along.

“That’s true. I’d have liked to see it also. Next time, let’s all go.” Touma suggested, smiling at his everyone.

“You’re all a bunch of kids.” Minami laughed, his eyes brighter than normal.

Seeing the lack of judgement, Torao began to settle down. He hadn’t realized until that moment that ŹOOĻ truly was a team

*

Riku stood outside the theater, a thick knitted scarf wrapped warmly around his neck.

As he looked down the street, he could see the now familiar sight of broad shoulders and dusty brunette hair swept under a knitted beanie.

“Torao-san! Are you excited to see the new movie?” Riku bounced in excitement before Torao.

Torao chuckled, reaching a hand to ruffle Riku’s windswept hair.

“Yeah. Let’s head inside. Why were you waiting out in the cold?”

“Nanase-san!” a voice called out from the door to the theater. “I look away for one minute and you run back outside. I told you it’s not good for your health.” The motherly voice of Iori Izumi chided.

“But Iori…” Riku whined.

Torao laughed at the duo.

“Tora, why did you run off like that?” Touma’s voice called out from behind the three.

When Riku turned around, he saw the three remaining ŹOOĻ members walking towards them.

Riku’s smile grew infinitely larger.

“Well, let’s all go see a hero!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want these boys to have a movie night where they can just let loose and be a bunch of nerds together.  
Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little piece. 
> 
> Thank you so much to [Leste_Lou](https://twitter.com/Leste_Lou/status/1163147532333199365) for the art piece. It is absolutely perfect and I'm just amazed out how perfectly she depicted this scene.


End file.
